Sweet Tsundere-Lee
by keiaries
Summary: Semua orang tahu jika seorang Lee Taeyong adalah seorang tsundere kelas berat, namun bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba bersikap manis? / "...tidak ada romantisnya sedikitpun.." / "Aku hanya takut ada sesuatu.." / "Kau harus bersyukur memiliki Yuta yang pengertian, Tae.." / Taeyong x Yuta / YAOI / NC-18


**Sweet** _ **Tsundere-**_ **Lee**

 **By keiaries**

 **M**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta**

 **YAOI! BOY X BOY! NO CHILDREN!**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Doyoungie-hyung~"

Yuta bisa mendegar suara Jaehyun diruang tengah. Suara dengan nada aegyo itu sudah pasti ditujukan pada seorang pemuda kelinci yang baru saja membuka pintu dorm.

Pemuda Jepang itu hanya menggeleng. Jika boleh jujur, penampilan Jaehyun dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah kelewat tampan itu sungguh tak cocok dengan jati dirinya yang mirip seorang bayi—Doyoung sendiri adalah yang mengkonfirmasi hal ini.

Ia meniup coklat panas di mug yang ada digenggamannya. Menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit, menikmati cairan hangat itu mengalir ditenggorokannya. Efek coklat panas di cuasa dingin seperti ini memang hebat.

"Oh Taeyong-ah, sudah pulang?" Yuta bertanya basa-basi pada Taeyong yang baru saja memasuki dapur—dia seseorang yang pulang bersama Doyoung tadi. Yang hanya dijawab dengan ucapaan , 'Ya' yang begitu singkat. Lalu Taeyong menghampiri kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air yang lalu diteguknya.

"Mau coklat panas? Akan kubuatkan kalau kau mau.." Yuta menawarkan.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, "Aku mau langsung tidur saja." Pemuda lainnya mengangguk paham, Taeyong pasti sangat lelah—Yuta bahkan bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur." ucap Yuta.

"Kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok jadwal latihanmu pagi kan?" ujar Taeyong yang kembali meneguk air dibotol yang masih digenggamnya.

Yuta tersenyum tipis, walau ucapan manis itu dikeluarkan tanpa menatapnya, itu sudah membuatnya cukup senang, "Aku mengerti."

"Selamat malam.." Ucap Taeyong disertai usapan lembut dikepala Yuta.

"Malam.."

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Taeyong dari dapur sosok Ten kini berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menatap bingung pada kedua kakaknya.

" _Wae_?" ujarnya pada Ten yang kini mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Hyung, kau dan Taeyong-hyung benar-benar pacaran kan?" tanya Ten to the point.

Yuta menatapnya bingung, ia hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Ten, "Memang kenapa?" tanya Yuta.

Ten menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya, "Kalian ini tidak ada romantisnya sedikit pun.."

Yuta sedikit tersenyum sambil kembali meneguk coklat panasnya, "Benarkah?" Sedangkan Ten hanya mengangguk, "Habis Taeyong-hyung hanya menyapamu sebatas tadi, tuh lihat—" Ten menunjuk ruang tengah, tepatnya pada dua sejoli yang kini berada dalam dunia mereka. Jaehyun dan Doyoung, keduanya duduk di sofa dengan posisi Jaehyun yang duduk dibelakang dan Doyoung yang duduk diantara kedua paha Jaehyun, tak hanya itu mereka berdua berbagi selimut dan juga coklat hangat, "Tak perlu kujelaskan kan hyung?"

Yuta menggeleng pelan, ia mengusak rambut hitam Ten, "Mungkin yang kau katakan itu benar.." Yuta kembali meneguk coklat hangatnya, "Tapi pacaran tidak harus romantis setiap saat kan?"

Mata Ten memincing, "Memang kapan Taeyong-hyung romantis padamu?"

"Tadi ia mengingatkanku untuk tidak tidur terlalu malam.."

"Yaelah hyung, kalau yang tadi itu sih Taeil-hyung atau Hansol-hyung juga melakukannya pada semua member -_-"

Taeil atau Hansol memang sering melakukannya. Namun, ketika Taeyong yang melakukannya, hal ini sedikit _berbeda._

"Jujur hyung.." Ten menjeda kalimatnya, "Aku hanya takut ada sesuatu.."

Yuta menatap Ten dengan mata yang mengerjap, "Maksudmu?"

Ten balik menoleh pada Yuta, "Jika Johnny-hyung memperlakukanku seperti itu, aku pasti akan sangat khawatir dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.."

Dan lagi-lagi Yuta hanya tersenyum—kali ini diiringi kikikan ringan, "Taeyong dan Youngho itu berbeda.. Mereka punya cara yang berbeda dalam mengungkapkan perasaan.. Lagipula kau tahu kan Taeyong itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Ten menghela nafas—Taeyong itu _tsundere_ kelas berat, "Benar juga sih.."

Yuta menghabiskan coklat yang tersisa di mug miliknya, "Sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah larut malam.." Dan mencuci mugnya sebelum beranjak dari dapur.

* * *

"Taeyong-ah, Taeyong, Lee Taeyong!"

Taeyong terlonjak kaget dengan suara Johnny yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia menatap pemuda tinggi disebelahnya dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan'.

"Melamun terus.. Ada apa?"

Oh jadi tadi ia melamun, "Tidak ada apa-apa.."

Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, lalu mengacak surai putih blaster ungu milik Taeyong. Membuat pemuda bermata besar disebelahnya protes.

"Jangan pura-pura, bertahun-tahun trainee bersama.. Aku bahkan bisa mengetahui suasana hatimu dengan hanya melihat tingkah lakumu.. "

Taeyong menghela nafas, sialnya Johnny memang orang yang peka, "Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal.." jawab Taeyong seadanya.

"Berbagilah jika hal itu berat.."

Taeyong tersenyum, walau Johnny berada ditahun yang sama dengannya terkadang pemuda itu dianggap sebagai seorang kakak oleh Taeyong. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Johnny memang lebih banyak memiliki pengalam darinya. Entah itu dalam hal _trainee_ ataupun hal lainnya. Ah.. mungkin Johnny bisa membantunya.

"Youngho-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ini tidak romantis ya?"

Johnny menatap bingung Taeyong yang menunduk, tumben sekali si _tsundere_ satu ini membicarakan hal yang cukup pribadi—tentang cinta misalnya.

"Oh, jadi dari tadi kau memikirkan Yuta?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Kemarin malam aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Yuta dan Ten di dapur.. Dan topik yang mereka bicarakan itu membuatku kepikiran .."

"Kutebak, pasti Ten yang mengatakan kau tidak romantis ya?"

"Ya begitulah.." Taeyong menghela nafas, "Yuta memang tak mempermasalahkannya sih, tapi hal ini membuatku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah padanya.. Mungkin di dalam hatinya, ia juga ingin diperlakukan semanis yang lain memperlakukan pacar mereka.."

"Kau harus bersyukur memiliki Yuta yang pengertian, Tae.." Johnny menjeda kalimatnya, "Tapi jujur, kau memang tak romantis sih… Mungkin orang tak cukup hanya dengan melihat saja untuk mengetahui kalian pacaran atau tidak.."

"Dan karena hal itu aku ingin sedikit berubah.. Hanya saja aku bingung aku harus memulai dari mana.."

Johnny sedikit terkikik, " _Es_ -mu sudah mencair ya?"

Taeyong menatap tajam pemuda disebelahnya, "Serius, Seo Youngho."

"Oke, oke baiklah.." Johnny memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin kau harus mengubah caramu mengekspresikan perasaan pada Yuta.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, selama ini kau lebih banyak _diam_ dalam mengekspresikan cintamu, cobalah sedikit lebih ekspresif… Dengarkan kata hatimu, jika kau ingin memeluknya, peluk saja, jika kau ingin menciumnya, cium saja.. Yuta tak akan marah kok—kecuali kau tidak tahu tempat.." Taeyong mengangguk paham, ia diam-diam mencatat semua perkataan Johnny dalam otaknya.

"Dan satu lagi.. " kini Johnny mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taeyong, "Kalian pernah _bercinta_ kan?" bisik Johnny. Membuat rona merah perlahan merambat di pipi Taeyong, "Kenapa kau harus membicarakan hal itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja." dan Taeyong mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalian melakukannya bagaimana?"

"Ya tentu saja aku memasuk—"

"Bukan itu! Kalau itu sih sudah jelas!" protes Johnny, "Maksudku kalian melakukannya dengan atau tanpa banyak bicara?"

Taeyong mencoba mengingat-ngingat, "Tanpa"

"Nah!" Johnny kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuat Taeyong kembali kaget, "Biasa saja bisa tidak sih?" protes Taeyong. Johnny memasang pose _peace_ dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cobalah melakukannya dengan banyak ucapan… Puji atau goda dia, ungkapkan perasaanmu dan kurasa _dirty talk_ juga bukan masalah… Kalau kalian melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara itu namanya cuma _having sex_ bukan _bercinta_ "

Taeyong mengangguk paham, namun sedetik kemudian di menatap Johnny dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, "Kau tahu banyak ya, Tuan Seo?" Taeyong menyeringai.

"Maaf Tuan Lee, sepertinya kau lupa jika aku berasal dari Amerika"

* * *

Taeyong baru saja sampai di depan apartemen mereka. Pemuda itu menekan digit-digit angka yang merupakan password pintu mereka, "Aku pulang.." Taeyong yang memang pulang cukup larut saat itu hanya mendapat sambutan dari Hansol dan Johnny—sebenarnya Ten juga ada disitu, hanya saja pemuda mungil itu sudah terlelap berbantalkan paha Johnny.

"Oh, _welcome home.._ " ujar Johnny. Tangan kanannya melambai pada Taeyong, " _Your bae is in the kitchen.."_ dan mata Johnny mengedip sebelah. Membuat Taeyong langsung melangkah menuju dapur tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh Taeyong-ah, sudah pulang?" kalimat itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Yuta. Pemuda itu tengah duduk sambil menikmati—

"Coklat panas?" tawar Yuta pada Taeyong. Namun berbeda dengan kemarin, kini Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh?" Yuta sedikit mengerjap, ia kira Taeyong akan menolaknya seperti kemarin. "Baiklah.." Yuta berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan dengan sedikit—tertatih?

"Ah.. kenapa Youngho harus menyimpannya ditempat tinggi ini lagi?" Yuta menggerutu sambil mencoba meraih tempat coklat bubuk di lemari atas. Mungkin bukan masalah besar jika kakinya tak terlalu sakit karena ia bisa melompat—walau itu tetap berbahaya—, namun kini kakinya sedang bermasalah, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memaksa tulang-tulangnya untuk memanjang agar ia bisa meraih benda itu.

"Omo!" Yuta terlonjak kaget karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang—bukan karena hal mistis sih, itu dikarenakan Taeyong yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Lee Taeyong! Kau mengagetkanku! " Protes Yuta. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya mengeluarkan senyum polosnya, "Cepat ambil, kau berat"

Yuta mendelik mendengar ejekan Taeyong, walau sebenarnya ada secercah perasaan senang menghampiri dadanya. Yuta segera mengambil toples berisikan coklat itu, dan Taeyong buru-buru menurunkan Yuta—karena pada kenyataannya Yuta memang terlalu berat untuk tubuh lelahnya. Lalu Yuta langsung menyibukkan dirinya untuk membuat satu mug lagi coklat hangat. Untunglah kali ini barang-barang yang ia butuhkan berada dalam jangkauan semua. Oh, dan Taeyong masih dengan senantiasa berada di sebelahnya.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kakiku?"

"Jangan pura-pura, jalanmu tertatih tadi.."

Yuta menghela nafas, "Ketika latihan tadi kakiku terkilir ringan.. Tapi tadi manager EXO-hyungdeul sudah memijatnya, katanya tinggal istirahat semalam juga sudah sembuh—"

Taeyong menggeleng, sebenarnya Yuta ini sedikit ceroboh jika kalian mau tahu. Ia sering kali lupa melakukan peregangan sebelum latihan. Pemuda bermata besar itu berjalan kebelakang tubuh Yuta, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk perut ramping milik pemuda Jepang itu. Yuta mengerjap, rona sewarna mawar merambat pelan di pipinya. Ya ampun, ada apa ini?

"Lainkali, pemanasanlah dengan serius.." Taeyong meletakkan dagunya di salah satu bahu Yuta, membuat rona merah di pipi pemuda manis itu semakin menyebar ke telinganya.

"Tae-Taeyong-ah, coklatnya sudah selesai, duduklah.." Yuta mencoba untuk mengelak, bisa-bisa nanti Taeyong mendengar debar jantungnya yang sedang menggila. Namun Taeyong bergeming, "Biarkan dulu, tubuhmu hangat… Aku suka.." Yuta yang tak bisa berkutik hanya membiarkan Taeyong terus memeluknya walau ia yakin Taeyong pasti menyadari telinga merahnya.

"Wangimu berbeda, kau ganti sabun?" ujar Taeyong sehabis mengecup lembut tengkuk Yuta yang kini beraroma strawberry—sebelumnya beraroma mint segar.

"Tadi sabunku habis, jadi aku minta punya Ten.." Yuta memegangi tangan Taeyong yang melingkari perutnya, "Tanganmu dingin.." ujar Yuta yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum, "Itulah mengapa aku sedang menghangatkan tubuhku.."

"Jangan lupakan coklat hangatmu."

Taeyong terkikik pelan, ia pun melepas pelukannya, "Baiklah.."

Sedangkan di ruang tengah sana, Johnny tersenyum penuh arti melihat sejoli yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan riangnya di dapur. Taeyong mendengarkannya dengan baik ternyata.

"John.." Suara serak itu menyapa telinga Johnny, membuat pemuda Amerika itu mengalihkan atensinya pada seseorang dipangkuannya, "Oh, Ten.. Kenapa terbangun?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus surai hitam Ten.

" _Nado molla.._ " Ten mengusak kedua matanya.

"Mau pindah?" tanya Johnny, Ten hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu bangun dong.." namun bukanlah sebuah pergerakan yang didapatkan Johnny, melainkan sebuah tatapan manja disertai dengan— "Gendong~"

Johnny menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan, tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya pemuda itu menggendong Ten—bridal style—menuju kamar mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata tajam pemuda bersurai putih blaster ungu tak sengaja melihat mereka.

"Sudah malam.. Waktunya tidur.." Yuta membereskan mug milik mereka berdua dan mencucinya. Lalu ia yang baru saja akan berbalik kembali dikagetkan dengan perlakuan tak terduga Taeyong. Pemuda berambut putih itu menggendong Yuta—bridal style.

"Taeyong!"

"Kita akan menaiki tangga, kakimu bisa bengkak jika tidak hati-hati.."

Dan Yuta sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan rona merah yang tadi sempat hilang, pemuda itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di perpotongan leher Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya terkikik geli dengan tingkah imut pemuda di gendongannya.

"Ya ampun, haruskah aku melihatnya dua kali?" dan ucapan ini keluar dari seseorang yang kini seorang diri diruang TV.

* * *

NCT U yang pagi itu mendapatkan jadwal kosong memutuskan untuk ikut latihan bersama dengan member rookies lainnya. Walau sebenarnya Hansol sudah menyarankan mereka untuk beristirahat saja, tapi mereka semua bersikeras untuk ikut latihan—karena seharian di dorm tanpa melakukan apa pun juga adalah hal yang membosankan., toh latihan mereka juga dimulai pada siang hari dan berakhir jam 8 malam nanti jadi mereka masih bisa cukup beristirahat—karena seharian di dorm tanpa melakukan apa pun juga adalah hal yang membosankan.

"Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?" Yuta menjawab petanyaan Taeyong dengan anggukan mantap, " _Gwenchana_ , lagipula jalanku sudah tak tertatih lagi kan?" Ujarnya, dan ia melompat beberapa kali untuk lebih meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa kakinya memang sudah baik-baik saja.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, "Iya, iya.. Sekarang kita pemanasan dulu.." Ia pun memulai gerakan-gerakan ringan untuk melemaskan ototnya dan Yuta pun menuruti apa yang Taeyong lakukan. Selain melakukan pemanasan bersama, keduanya pun terus melayangkan candaan-candaan ringan yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda dari keduanya, karena biasanya mereka melakukan peregangan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Oh?" Jaemin adalah orang pertama yang menyadari pemandangan itu, "Ini cuma perasaanku atau ada yang berbeda dari mereka?"

Mark mengikuti arah pandangan Jaemin, "Senyum TY-hyung cerah sekali.."

"Hee~ jarang-jarang senyumnya secerah itu.." ucap Donghyuck.

"Yuta-hyung juga kelihatan bahagia sekali.." Jeno menimpali.

"Memang apa yang berbeda? Tae-hyung dan Yuta-hyung tak potong rambut kan?" dan perkataan polos itu meluncur dari bibir mungil si kecil Jisung yang kini tengah menatap heran pada ke-empat hyungnya.

"Minideul! Cepat pemanasan! Kita akan segera mulai latihan.." suara Jaehyun menginterupsi kegitan Mini rookies—kecuali Jisung—yang sibuk mengomentari ' _yang berbeda'_ dari Taeyong dan Yuta.

* * *

"Kita break dulu, sekalian makan.." ucap Taeyong yang merupakan seseorang yang mematikan tape diruangan itu. 14 orang lainnya tentu saja setuju dengan saran—atau pernyataan ?—Taeyong, mereka telah berlatih selama 5-6 jam tadi.

"Catat pesanan kalian, aku yang akan menelpon deliverynya.." ucap Taeil, satu persatu mulai menyebutkan pesanan mereka yang dicatat oleh Kun—hitung-hitung belajar menulis katanya.

Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruang latihan, hanya untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda manisnya. Dan ia mendapati pemuda manis itu terduduk di pojok ruangan dengan nafas yang menderu dan wajah yang sedikit pucat? Melihat itu tentu Taeyong langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Taeyong—nada khawatir tersirat dari cara bicaranya. Sedangkan Yuta yang sempat kaget dengan kehadiran Taeyong hanya menggeleng pelan, " _Gwenchana.._ "

Taeyong kembali mengeluarkan tatapan dinginnya, "Wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya.." lalu pemuda itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Yuta dan tersentak dengan betapa panasnya badan kekasihnya, "Ya ampun, kau ini sedang sakit… Seharusnya kau tak perlu ikut latihan.." Taeyong memegangi pipi Yuta yang sama panasnya dengan dahinya.

Yuta mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegangi tangan Taeyong, " _Gwenchana_ , ini hanya panas biasa kok.. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Nakamoto Yuta!" Taeyong menatap Yuta dalam sekaligus tajam. Rasa khawatir bercampur kesal-nya tersampaikan pada Yuta hanya melalui tatapan itu. Membuat pemuda Jepang dihadapannya menunduk takut, "Ma-maafkan aku.."

Taeyong menghela nafas, " _Yedeul-ah_.. Yuta sakit, aku akan mengantarnya ke dorm.. Kalian teruskan latihan saja.."

Taeyong menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Yuta yang kini tertidur lelap. Rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya tadi kini telah berkurang melihat damainya Yuta tidur. Dokter sudah datang dan memberikan obat, katanya Yuta akan kembali sehat dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Dan tadi sebelum tidur pemuda itu pun sudah meminum obatnya.

"Dasar kau ini.. Seharusnya kau tak terlalu banyak memendam sesuatu.." Ia lagi-lagi mengusap dahi Yuta. Sepertinya demam-nya sudah agak turun—dokter bilang tadi demam-nya mencapai 38,7 derajat _celcius_.

Pemuda dengan wajah anime itu masih asyik menikmati lekuk wajah pemuda yang dicintainya. Jujur, tadi jantungnya sempat berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat mendapati tubuh panas Yuta, hal inilah yang membuat rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba meluap dan membentak Yuta. Pemuda itu pasti ketakutan, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Jika sudah bangun nanti, ingatkan ia untuk meminta maaf pada Yuta.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya disebelah Yuta—ukuran kasur mereka Queen—dan terlelap sambil memeluk pemuda manisnya.

* * *

Yuta terbangun dalam keadaan lampu kamar yang masih gelap. Tangannya meraih handphone yang berada di meja nakas, dan ia bisa melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Pagi Yuta.. Walau sayangnya ini malam.."

Yuta tersentak kaget, dan ia menoleh mendapati Taeyong yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Walau keadaan gelap, ia masih bisa melihat wajah tampan Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku.." Taeyong berujar, membuat Yuta mengerjap bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yuta karena ia benar-benar tak tahu kenapa Taeyong meminta maaf padanya.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu.." Taeyong menunduk, salah satu tangannya memainkan jemari Yuta. Namun Yuta malah terkikik, ia menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut putih itu, " _Gwenchana_ , aku juga minta maaf karena kurang peduli pada kesehatanku sendiri.."

Taeyong tersenyum tulus, ia mengecup dahi Yuta cukup lama lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, ini sudah waktunya minum obat lagi.." dan Yuta hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"!"

Taeyong yang baru saja akan memasuki dapur langsung tersentak kaget mendapati Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang berada dalam posisi yang tak layak dilihat oleh anak-anak. Doyoung terduduk diatas meja counter dan didepannya Jaehyun yang berdiri tengah sibuk mencumbui bibir hyung kelincinya itu, dan oh apa itu? Tangan bayi besar itu berada di dalam t-shirt Doyoung? Ck.. Jaehyun itu bayi besar yang merepotkan memang.

"Ekhem!" Taeyong berdehem cukup keras—cukup untuk membuat kedua adiknya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh secara serentak kearah Taeyong.

"Ke kamar sana, enak saja kalian melakukannya di dapur kesayanganku.." Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap keduanya galak. Sedangkan dengan tanpa berdosanya, Jaehyun hanya membalas tatapan galak Taeyong dengan cengiran khasnya dan V sign dari tangannya, berbeda dengan Doyoung yang menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, " _Roger_ " setelahnya Jaehyun menggendong Doyoung dan keluar secepat kilat dari dapur, "Jung Jaehyun! Aku bukan karung beras!" teriakan protes Doyoung adalah yang terakhir ia dengar dari mereka sebelum keduanya benar-benar menghilang dari tempat keramat Taeyong.

"Dasar mereka ini, dapurku bisa hancur jika mereka melakukannya disini…" Taeyong tetap menggerutu, ia memakai celemek yang tersedia disana lalu mulai memasak sesuatu untuk Yuta.

"Lagian mereka ini terlalu sering melakukannya.. Padahal mereka adalah adikku.." Ucap Taeyong yang tak sadar membandingkan dirinya dengan kedua adiknya itu. Ah.. Secara tak langsung ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aish.. Apa yang kau pikirlah Lee Taeyong.. Lagipula Yuta sedang sakit, mana bisa kau melakukan _itu_ .." Taeyong menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari otaknya. Ah.. lebih baik ia berkonsenterasi pada sayuran dihadapannya.

* * *

"Sudah baikan?" Taeyong bertanya pada Yuta yang kini tengah meminum obatnya, pemuda didepannya tersenyum setelah meneguk segelas air, "Ya, lebih baik.."

"Syukurlah.." Taeyong mengusap pipi pemuda Jepang itu, menatapnya langsung kedalam matanya. Membuat Yuta sedikit salah tingkah, "Lainkali jangan abaikan lagi kesehatanmu.." Taeyong berujar. Yuta balas memegang tangan Taeyong yang berada di pipinya, " _Arraseo_.."

Keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelahnya, mata keduanya tetap saling menatap. Saling menyelami manik masing-masing, tenggelam dalam kepekatan keping coklat gelap satu sama lain.

Yuta bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat dipermukaan bibirnya. Ia sudah tahu pasti jika ini adalah bibir Taeyong, bibir yang begitu ia rindukan. Bibir yang kini tengah memangut pelan bibirnya itu sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Rasa manis itu kembali menyebar dimulutnya yang semula terasa pahit karena obat. Yuta selalu suka ciuman Taeyong, begitu lembut dan manis. Selalu saja membuat Yuta terbuai akan kelembutannya, kelembutan pemuda dingin itu.

Taeyong menggerakkan salah satu tangannya kebelakang leher Yuta, menekannya pelan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Yuta yang sibuk mengimbangi permainan Taeyong hanya bisa meremat sisi t-shirt putih pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

"Ah.." satu desahan meluncur ketika Taeyong dengan tak sadar menyusupkan tangannya yang lain memasuki piyama Yuta dan mengelus punggungnya. Hal ini membuat sang pelaku malah tersentak kaget dan melepas ciuman mereka serta mengeluarkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku kelepasan.." Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya _awkward_. Matanya bergerak cepat dan mulutnya tergagap untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat, "Aku akan menyimpan mangkuk—mp!"

Kedua mata Taeyong membulat. Yuta tengah menciumnya, melumat bibirnya pelan dengan kedua tangan yang mengalung dilehernya. Yuta benar-benar tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Rasa rindu yang menumpuk akibat jarangnya mereka bertatap muka semenjak Taeyong debut sudah sangat besar. Dan disaat seperti ini, yang diinginkannya hanyalah Taeyong.

"lakukan Tae.."

Dan dua kata itu membuat mata Taeyong semakin membola, "Yu-Yuta, kau sedang sakit.." elak Taeyong. Namun sebuah gelenganlah yang ia dapatkan, "Tubuhku sudah tak selemas tadi, lagipula orang yang demam butuh banyak berkeringat kan?" Yuta berujar sambil menatap dalam kedua keping hitam Taeyong.

"Kau yakin?" Yuta mengangguk.

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan, lalu menyimpan mangkuk bekas sup tadi ke atas meja nakas. Kemudian ia mengecup ujung hidung bangir Yuta.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan ragu.."

Dalam hitungan detik keduanya sudah kedua pemuda itu kini tengah saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Saling mengecap rasa manis dari bibir pemuda lainya. Dan pangutan itu bertambah dalam kala Yuta menekan tengkuk Taeyong. Lidah Taeyong melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Yuta, mengeksplor semua yang ada didalam mulutnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu melenguh.. Sialan, ciuman Taeyong selalu saja membuatnya tak berdaya. Selalu saja membuatnya merasa lemah. Membuatnya menyerahkan seluruh raganya pada Taeyong detik itu juga.

Yuta meremas rambut putih blaster ungu milik Taeyong. Permainan bibir Taeyong terlalu memabukkan dan tak tergambarkan oleh kata-kata memang. Terlalu sayang jika ia melewatkannya. Ciuman Taeyong begitu lembut dan manis—namun juga begitu menggairahkan.

Posisi keduanya kini telah berubah. Taeyong sudah berada diatas tubuh Yuta dengan kedua siku yang menahan tubuh bagian atasnya agar tak terlalu menindih Yuta. Yang berada dibawah hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sang dominan padanya, ia membiarkan Taeyong untuk menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya—karena ia benar-benar sadar jika seluruh kancing piyama miliknya sudah terbuka dan bibir Taeyong sudah dengan asyiknya menjelajahi leher, dada juga perut rampingnya. Meninggalkan begitu banyak hisapan dan gigitan berbekas merah disetiap bibirnya bermain di atas kulit putih yang sehalus kapas itu.

"A-ah.. Taeyong"

Taeyong menyeringai pelan, suara manis yang membisikkan namanya lewat desahan itu terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari suara apapun. Pemuda Jepang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia sungguh tak tahan dengan segala sensasi yang Taeyong berikan. Jemari Yuta kini telah menjelajahi surai putih Taeyong, meremasnya pelan kala Taeyong memberisebuah hisapan kuat dilehernya. Tangan Taeyong yang tak mau menganggur kini mulai ikut melancarkan aksinya, ia melepas piyama pemuda itu dengan tak sabar. Lalu mengusap perut ramping pemuda manis itu yang kini mulai ber-abs. Membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggelinjang kegelian

"Taeyongh.. a—ahh~"

Desahan itu semakin tak karuan kala jemari Taeyong dengan sengaja bermain dengan puting milik Yuta, salah satu bagian tersensitif dari pemuda Jepang itu. Terbukti dari kaki Yuta yang kini tengah bergerak gelisah menahan geli.

"Sesak.."

Taeyong mengerti, ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud sesak oleh Yuta. Namun Taeyong tak mau langsung menuruti apa yang Yuta inginkan, ia ingin mencoba saran Johnny—menggoda Yuta ketika mereka _bercinta_.

"Sesak? Apanya?" Taeyong berbisik tepat disebelah telinga merah Yuta.

"Taeyonghh.. _Jebaaal~_ " rengek Yuta.

"Katakanlah dengan jelas, sayang.."

Yuta menggeram kesal, "Bebaskan _penis_ ku.. _Jebal~_ " sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menyeringai, menggoda Yuta ketika berhubungan badan benar-benar menyenangkan. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat wajah merajuk, manja, melas dan seksi secara bersamaan seperti ini lagi?

"Ini?" Bukannya menuruti permintaan Yuta untuk membuka celananya, Taeyong malah ikut menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Yuta dan menggenggam kejantanan tegak pemuda itu.

"AH! Taeyong!" Yuta memekik keras. Dibawah sana, Taeyong dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam erat kejantanannya.

Tangan itu bergerak untuk memijat kejantanan milik Yuta, memainkannya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan walau tak terlalu cepat juga, namun tetap saja membuat sensasi luar biasa pada tubuh Yuta yang berada dipuncak hasratnya—tubuhnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih sensitif.

"Tae—Taeyong-ahh.. ngh"

Taeyong merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin melompat dari dadanya. Rasa itu kian membuncah dan membuatnya pun ingin melompat kegirangan. Ah.. apakah ini rasanya bercinta ya?

"Bagus sayang, terus desahkan namaku.." Taeyong kembali berbisik ditelinga Yuta. Sedangkan tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Membuat Yuta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Taeyong—membiarkan kukunya menggores kulit punggung Taeyong.

"Taeyongh, aku dekat—AH!" Yuta pun mengeluarkan hasil hasratnya ditangan Taeyong juga celana miliknya. Segara saja Taeyong menarik tangannya dari sana dan juga melepas celana Yuta, lalu melempar celana beserta dalaman berlumuran cairan putih itu kesembarang arah. Dengan sengaja pemuda berpredikat dominan itu membuka t-shirt putihnya kemudian menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran _sperma_ Yuta, berniat menggoda sang pemilik cairan dihadapannya yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya sehabis mengalami puncak tadi. Tapi... _shit_ , melihat Yuta dalam keadaan begini sih malah ia yang balik tergoda melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu menatap Taeyong dengan mata sayu yang begitu sensual, poni basahnya yang kini lengket dengan dahi, bibir pink-nya yang terbuka itu kini menjadi merah merekah akibat ciuman liar mereka sebelumnya, tubuh telanjang yang dihiasi banyak bercak merah yang dibanjiri keringat, ah.. jangan lupakan dadanya yang naik turun karena ia tengah mengambil oksigen dalam jumlah banyak. Dan yang memperparahnya lagi.. Kini Yuta tengah menjilati jari-jari Taeyong yang sebelumnya dijilati oleh empunya jari. Ah.. kejantanannya jadi semakin tegang saja.

"Uh.. Aku jadi tak sabar memasukimu.."

Yuta mengerjap pelan, dan tanpa aba-aba ia membalik posisi hingga kini ia yang berada di atas Taeyong. Kedua tangannya aktif untuk membuka celana Taeyong. Zipper dan resletingnya sudah terlepas. Karena tangannya susah untuk menurunkan celana itu, ia pun menggunakan kakinya untuk melepas celana sekaligus dalamannya. Taeyong pun membantu membuka celananya dengan meloloskannya dari kakinya.

Yuta melirik ke arah _selatan_.

 _Glek_.

"Sepertinya dia lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat.."

Taeyong dibawahnya tertawa kecil, "Itu karena dia benar-benar rindu kehangatanmu, Yuta-kun.."

Tangan Yuta terulur untuk menyentuh _benda kebanggan_ Taeyong, "Ngh.." Taeyong mendesah dengan suaranya yang rendah, hal membuat kejantanan Yuta kembali _turn_ _on_. Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba saja menyeringai, bermain sedikit lagi sepertinya bukan masalah.

Yuta hanya menyentuh dan mengelus kejantanan milik Taeyong. Ia yakin Taeyong pasti jengkel karena ia hanya mengelus kejantanannya. Sayangnya Taeyong yang tahu jika Yuta tengah mengerjainya tak mau kalah. Taeyong pun mengarahkan tangannya kearah selatan Yuta, dan meremas bongkahan kenyal favoritnya.

"Ah!" Lalu Yuta menatap Taeyong galak, "Maaf Yuta-kun, tapi kita harus cepat karena besok jadwalku dimulai pada pagi hari.." Taeyong mengarahkan tangannya ke hadapan Yuta, Yuta yang mengerti segera memasukan jari-jari Taeyong ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati jari-jari itu, membasahi jemari Taeyong dengan salivanya. Mata sayunya menatap mata Taeyong, menatapnya dalam seperti tengah menantang sesuatu yang ada dalam keping hitam Taeyong.

Taeyong menarik jemarinya ketika dirasanya sudah cukup. Lalu ia menggantikan jari-jari itu dengan bibirnya. Kembali mengajak Yuta tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang panas. Tanpa Yuta ketahui Taeyong mengarahkan satu jari basahnyanya ke _lubang_ Yuta. Memasukkannya perlahan.

"Ah!"

Tampaknya ia sudah benar-benar rindu akan keketatan _lubang_ ini, bahkan dengan jarinya saja ia sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya ketika kejantanannya yang berada disana. Taeyong menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk. Dua jari Taeyong mengikuti jari pertama memasuki _lubang_ Yuta. Ketiga jarinya terus bergerak, mencoba membuat jalan yang lebih lebar untuk kejantanannya nanti.

"A-ah!" _BINGO!_

Yuta tiba-tiba mengerang. Ia menatap Taeyong, "Disitu.. Lakukan lagi.." Bukannya menuruti kemauan Yuta, Taeyong malah melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang ketat itu. Yuta hendak protes, namun hal itu tertahan karena Taeyong kembali mengubah posisi mereka seperti semula. Pemuda bemarga Lee itu berbisik tepat di telinganya..

" _It's showtime.._ " Dan kembali membawa Yuta dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang memabukkan. Kedua tangan Taeyong membuka lebar kedua paha Yuta dan..

"A—aaaah!" Yuta reflek melepas ciuman mereka. Tangannya memeluk—bahkan mencengkram erat punggung Taeyong. Kini pemuda itu tengah menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Taeyong memasukinya, tapi kenapa ia tak juga terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya?

Sedangkan Taeyong yang berada diatasnya mencoba menahan segala gejolak yang berasal dari selatan tubuhnya. Yang ia heran, kenapa lubang ini masih tetap ketat walaupun ini ia sudah berkali-kali masuk kesana?

Lubang ketat itu selalu mengundang dirinya untuk segera menyetubuhi Yuta dengan kasar, namun sayangnya Taeyong masih sadar jika Yuta sedang dalam kondisi kesehatan yang tak begitu baik. Lagipula Yuta pasti kaget dengan _rasa sakit_ yang kembali dialaminya karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan _kontak tubuh_ seperti ini.

" _Gwen—chana_ ? " Taeyong bertanya sembari menahan desahannya, ah.. Sesungguhnya keketatan dibawah sana sudah membuat sebagian akal sehatnya menguap entah kemana.

Yuta membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu menatap lurus netra Taeyong diatasnya, ia mengangguk, "Teruskan, Tae.." Pemuda itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Taeyong dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi tengkuk pemuda tampannya, "Penuhi aku.." Bisiknya pelan namun _mengundang_.

Taeyong tertawa kecil, "Kau mulai nakal ya?" Yuta hanya terkikik, "Kau kira siapa yang memulai, hm?"

Taeyong hanya tertawa, "Tapi... Sakit ya?" Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yuta, menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu—yang kini sudah kembali beraroma mint segar.

"Kau tahu itu—ngghh.." Yuta mengerang diakhir kalimatnya dikarenakan Taeyong yang kembali mendorong dirinya _masuk_ hingga sepenuhnya.

"Ssh.. bagaimana kau masih seketat ini?" Taeyong menggeram.

Sedangkan Yuta tengah menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Taeyong yang menyatu dengannya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sesak memang, namun menyenangkan. Yuta menarik wajah Taeyong mendekat, menempelkan bibir merahnya pada milik Taeyong, mengajaknya ke dalam ciuman tak beraturan karena Yuta masih belum cukup menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa perih dibawah sana. Taeyong sendiri membantu Yuta dengan kembali memainkan kejantanan pemuda manis itu yang sudah kembali mengeras.

"Bergeraklah…"

Yuta telah memberi lampu hijau. Dan hal ini mebuat Taeyong tanpa ragu menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"AAAAH!"

Yuta berteriak diantara sakit dan nikmat, pemuda berambut putih itu langsung mendapatkan titik manisnya dalam gerakan pertama. Mengetahui hal ini, gerakan Taeyong langsung menggila. Ia tak membiarkan Yuta untuk membiasakan diri lagi. Biarkan dia untuk menjadi makhluk buas untuk saat ini.

"Ahah.. Ahh.. Taeyong-aah.."

Kedua tangan Yuta memeluk Taeyong erat, tubuhnya ikut terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan Taeyong. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan _hubungan ini_ , sehingga rasa yang diberikan Taeyong padanya seperti pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Begitu panas dan membuat seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

"Ketat.. Sekali.."

Tak bisa di gambarkan oleh kata-kata. Bahkan Taeyong yang terbiasa menulis lirik pun kehabisan kata-kata hanya untuk menjelaskan hal yang kini tengah ia rasakan bersama pemuda manisnya. Begitu luar biasa, menakjubkan, fantastik, dan ahh.. ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ah.. Taeyong.. Disitu.. Terus.."

Taeyong terus menggerakkan ujung kejantanannya ke tempat yang sama, titik manis Yuta. Terus bergerak seiring dengan debaran jantung mereka yang menggila. Membuat ranjang yang mereka pakai berderit, suara itu bergabung dengan alunan desahan keduanya yang menjadi suara pengiring kegiatan panas ini.

"Ah.. Ahh.."

"Yuta.."

Yuta menenggelemkan wajahnya di bahu Taeyong. Nafasnya yang tak beraturan menerpa bahu Taeyong yang basah oleh keringat. Dan menggigit bahu itu kala ia tak tahan dengan rasa yang diberikan Taeyong—secara tak langsung membuat sebuah tanda merah di bahu itu.

"Aku.. Hh.. Sudah.. Dekat.." Yuta berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Taeyong, membuat Taeyong mempercepat gerakannya.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Taeyong menghentikan gerakannya ketika pemuda dibawah mengalami puncaknya—lagi. Ia bisa merasakan jika cairan itu juga membasahi perut dadanya.

Taeyong melepas kontak tubuh mereka. Membuat desahan putus asa terdengar dari Yuta begitu merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kosong. Namun rasa kecewa itu pupus ketika Taeyong berbisik, "Berbaliklah.. " dan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka setelah Yuta membelakangi Taeyong.

Taeyong menciumi punggung Yuta, merambat ke tengkuk, leher, belakang telinga dan pipi. Yuta yang merasakan hal ini pun menoleh. Dan bibir Taeyong pun kembali bertemu dengan tangan Taeyong menggenggam kedua tangan Yuta dengan erat. Seakan enggan melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Taeyong berbisik di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Yuta membalas penyataan itu dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya. Taeyong balas tersenyum dan kembali meneruskan ciuman mereka.

Mereka terus melewati waktu dengan saling berbagi kehangatan dan ciuman. Dan yang paling baru, kegiatan _panas_ ini kini sering diiringi dengan bisikan mesra dari keduanya. Ternyata saling berkomikasi secara lisan membuat kegiatan ini semakin menyenangkan.

"Kurasa.. Aku akan.. Keluar.." Ujar Taeyong.

Yuta menggigit bibirnya. Ia rasa ia juga sudah kembali dekat dengan puncaknya.

"TAEYONG!"

"Yuta.. Argh.."

Yuta langsung ambruk. Pemuda itu sudah benar-benar lemas. Sedangkan Taeyong terlebih dulu memisahkan tubuh mereka dan memperbaiki posisi mereka hingga kini mereka berbaring berhadapan.

"Kau memang hebat.. " ujar Taeyong sambil mengelus pipi Yuta. Sedangkan Yuta hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Kau juga.."

Taeyong mengecup dahi Yuta, "Tidurlah.. Kau pasti sangat lelah…"

"Tapi sebelumnya, Taeyong-ah.."

"Eum?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.."

"Tanyakan saja.."

"Umm... " Yuta memainkan jarinya di tulang selangka Taeyong, "Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu jadi lebih manis.." Yuta menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Taeyong ragu, "Ada apa?"

Taeyong terkekeh, "Aku ketahuan ya?" Pemuda itu memainkan jemari Yuta, "Sebenarnya aku mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan Ten di dapur tempo hari.."

"Eh?" Mata bulat itu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Akhirnya aku pun bertanya pada Youngho tentang kiat-kiat untuk menjadi pacar yang romantis.."

Yuta memukul dada Taeyong, "Aish, kau ini ada-ada saja.. " Membuat Taeyong mengeluarkan tawanya, "Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Aku suka Lee Taeyong yang manis…" Kemudian Yuta mencubit hidung Taeyong, "Tapi aku lebih suka Lee Taeyong yang biasanya.."

"Oh?" Taeyong menatap Yuta bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Lee Taeyong yang manis bisa membuatku mati muda karena selalu membuat jantungku seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.." Yuta mengecup bibir tipis Taeyong, "Untukku Taeyong yang biasa pun sudah cukup.."

Taeyong memeluk Yuta erat, ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Yuta yang mencintai seorang Lee Taeyong apa adanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku apa adanya.." Taeyong mengecup ujung hidung Yuta.

"Terima kasih juga untuk melindungiku dibalik seluruh sifat _tsundere_ mu itu.." Yuta terkikik.

Lalu keduanya pun memutuskan untu menutup mata. Menuju alam mimpi untuk kembali bertemu disana.

Ya, _love wins_. Jika kau memang sudah mencintai pasanganmu, maka tidak salah kan untuk mencintai segala kekurangannya juga?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

a/n:

Aduh.. Aduh.. Ini… APA !? *salto

Saya melihat kenyataan jika FF NC TaeYu itu jarang sekali, jadi saya memutuskan buat bikin satu lagi—setelah Only Fck kemarin.

Tapi saya juga gak tau ini memuaskan atau tidak, saya serahkan kepada pembaca sekalian yang membacanya.

Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf jika mungkin FF ini kepanjangan, karena awalnya saya bingung akan menjadikannya one-shoot atau two-shoot. Tapi saya putuskan untuk jadi one-shoot aja agar ceritanya gak nanggung.

Last… **REVIEW PLEASE~** tinggalkan jejak kalian ya kawan-kawan~ karena lagi-lagi membaca komentar-komentar kalian adalah salah satu penyemangat buat saya untuk menulis~


End file.
